1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having quick-lock means for fastening itself to a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent days, an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector, according to the newly developed Serial ATA interface standard, is developed to be generally used for connecting storage peripheral devices such as hard disk drives with a mother printed circuit panel so as to achieve signal or power transmission therebetween. The Serial ATA connector has many advantages such as low voltage requirement, low pin count and high speed transmission.
A cable assembly is typically described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,556 issued to Wu on May 24, 2005. The cable assembly comprises a first housing extending in a lengthwise direction and a number of first and second contacts received in the first housing in a lateral direction perpendicular to the lengthwise direction, a cable including a number of conductors electrically connecting with the first contacts, a second housing back to back assembled to the first housing and a number of third contacts electrically connecting with the first contacts, a panel, a pair of screws inserting through the first housing and the panel, and a pair of screw caps engaging with the screws. The screw and the screw cap respectively have mutual cooperated screw thread. The panel could be fixed onto the first housing via the engagement between the screws and the screw caps.
When the screw and the screw cap are assemble together, screwdriver or other tool is needed to operate them, furthermore, the screw thread of the screw and the screw thread of the screw cap may be abrased, and the engagement between the screw and the screw cap is not reliable enough for fastening the panel onto the first housing.
Hence, a cable assembly having an improved fastening member is highly desired.